


He's the madness

by carefreeday



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, posessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefreeday/pseuds/carefreeday
Summary: ‘Having him suck on your finger, did you enjoy it?’In a different mood, JJ knows, Yuri might deny it. Tell him it was just a show, no public sucking going on, shut the fuck up. But JJ knows what the whole show was for; who it was for - and he knows what’s going to follow now.‘Yeah,’ Yuri agrees, ‘I did, I loved every second.’





	He's the madness

When JJ gets to his room, Yuri is, of course, already there. He obviously didn’t stop by his own room, because he’s still wearing the same fucking outfit, even the stupid cross. He’s leaning on the door, arms crossed in front of him, and looks at JJ expectantly, like he would any other day.

JJ pushes him away gently, opens the door and lets him in. Then he comes in himself and hits the “Do Not Disturb” button next to the card holder.

As soon as he does that, he pushes Yuri to the nearest wall and kisses him, if ‘kisses’ is the right word to describe what he does to Yuri’s mouth - biting, licking, devouring. Yuri gives as good at he gets, biting back with double the force.

They both know where this is going; they always do. 

When Yuri motions to take his stupid purple jacket off, JJ stops him.

‘No,’ he commands. ‘Keep it on for now.’

Yuri’s eyes brighten, as if they weren’t bright to begin with, and he pulls the jacket back on. Then he puts a small distance between them and looks up at JJ, expectation clear in his eyes.

‘Take off your shoes and your socks,’ JJ orders, desperately urging himself not to touch; not yet.

Yuri does as he’s told, and that’s the ultimate thrill of these encounters: no one else can make Yuri do exactly as he’s told. Yuri pushes his sneakers aside, then drops his socks on top of them and straightens to look at JJ. If asked how his lover looks right now, JJ wouldn’t be able to put it in words. He’s still wearing the same outfit the whole ficking world saw him wear and take off, but he’s barefoot on the floor of JJ’s room, and that makes all the difference. No one saw him like that. No one. Not even Altin. It’s up to JJ to ensure no one ever does. 

‘Get rid of this stupid thing around your neck and kneel at the center of the bed,’ he says, and walks to stand at the foot of the bed.

Yuri takes the cross off, tosses it carelessly in the general direction of the bedside table, and then climbs on top of the covers and kneels, facing JJ. The bed is enormous, and Yuri looks tiny on it.

‘Now you take off the jacket,’ JJ tells him, satisfied with the view.

Yuri bites on his own bottom lip. JJ knows the brat’s doing it on purpose because he knows how that makes JJ feel. 

‘Jacket. Off,’ he says again. 

Yuri obeys, pulling the damn thing off while still sucking on his lip, eyes on JJ. JJ keels on the bed in front of Yuri, but keeps his hands behind his back, because if he doesn’t, it’ll be over in a matter of seconds. 

‘Drop the jacket on the floor,’ he orders, and Yuri throws it with force. The jacket lands next to Yuri’s sneakers. JJ wants to take a picture of the sight. 

The sight on the bed in front of him, however, is much more intriguing. Yuri’s lips are red and swollen, and he’s biting and sucking on them, his tongue lashing out teasingly. His insane tank top is soaked with sweat, and his leather pants leave nothing to imagination. Yuri’s already fully hard; he has been since they entered the room.

JJ puts his hand on Yuri’s chest and pushes, forcing him to lean back. Yuri goes willingly, until his shoulders and the back of his head touch the sheets. 

‘Hands on the headboard,’ JJ says, then notices how hoarse his voice has become, coughs and adds, ‘Grab it and don’t let go.”

Yuri’s fingers close around the bars of the headboard. His shirt slides up a little as he does that, and JJ can see a stripe of Yuri’s stomach and his belly button. He’s all skin and muscles, and his chest is moving seductively as he breathes - faster and faster now. Probably the sight of his lover breathing shouldn’t be seductive in itself, but JJ doesn’t stop to consider that.

He does all he can to detach himself; he counts the bars of the headboard (seventeen), then takes three deep breaths. It doesn’t really help; the air in his lungs is burning, and he’s so painfully hard he feels like he can explode any second, without touching or being touched. He bites his bottom lip until it hurts, but that doesn’t help either, it just makes his brain wander to all the times Yuri did the same. 

He puts his hands on Yuri’s feet, runs his fingers over them in a light, teasing motion and feels his lover shiver. Then he grabs Yuri’s thighs and pulls him a little to the foot of the bed, leaving his arms stretched out. The muscles of Yuri’s arms and stomach shift, and he’s beautiful, so beautiful like this, JJ can barely breathe. 

‘You can talk if you want,’ he tells Yuri. ‘But don’t move unless I tell you to.’

There’s no answer. 

‘Did you hear what I just said?’

‘Yes,’ comes a breathless whisper, ‘I heard you.’

‘Good. Tell me to stop and I will.’

‘You haven’t even started anything,’ Yuri complains.

‘You’re such a brat.’

‘And you love it.’

He does.

Now that Yuri’s fully at his mercy, positioned exactly the way he wanted him to be since he saw him like this on the ice, JJ’s at a loss. He doesn’t know what he wants next; he doesn’t know where to start. 

He blows some air at Yuri’s belly button, just to see him squirm, and when he does, a little shiver going all through his gorgeous body, he can’t keep his hands off him anymore. 

He runs his palms from Yuri’s hips up to his armpits, pulling his tank top up to his shoulders. There. Here’s what everyone saw and no one got to touch. No one except…

‘Did you like it?’ He demands.

‘What?’

‘Having him suck on your finger, did you enjoy it?’

In a different mood, JJ knows, Yuri might deny it. Tell him it was just a show, no public sucking going on, shut the fuck up. But JJ knows what the whole show was for; who it was for, and he knows what’s going to follow now.

‘Yeah,’ Yuri agrees, ‘I did, I loved every second.’

‘Yeah?’ JJ asks, dangerously, ‘And how else did that make you feel?’

‘Wanted,’ Yuri whispers, ‘Powerful.’

‘Oh, you are wanted,’ JJ agrees. ‘But looks who’s powerful now.’

He bites on Yuri’s nipple, like he’s been wanting to do for hours now. He bites, and Yuri whines, almost screams, and keeps whining as JJ keeps sucking and biting it, his fingers fondling the other nipple gently, the exact opposite of the rough motions of his tongue and teeth. When Yuri’s whines become too much - everything is too much, but the whine almost draws JJ over the edge - he reaches with his free hand and pressed two fingers to Yuri’s tongue. Yuri sucks on them willingly, like that’s what he’s been waiting for all this time. He runs his tongue over JJ’s fingerpads, pushes between them, then moves his head to swallow both fingers to the palm. 

JJ swears in French and withdraws his hand, causing Yuri to chase it with his mouth. He doesn’t go far, though, because JJ puts his palm over Yuri’s face, pushing him back into that obscene position. Then he moves to spread Yuri’s thighs and kneel between them.

Very careful not to touch Yuri’s leather-covered dick, JJ moves to suck on Yuri’s nipples again - first one, then the other. Then he moves his mouth to the left of Yuri’s left nipple, bites on the tender skin of his armpit, and keeps on biting lower and lower, until his lips touch the black leather. He traces the leather with his tongue across Yuri’s stomach, and then proceeds to bite and kiss his lover’s right side, up to his armpit and from there to his right nipple.

After that he runs his fingernails lightly over Yuri’s sides, from hips to the armpits and down again. Yuri’s breathing halts for a second, and then JJ licks at his belly button, and Yuri starts whining again. 

Yuri’s whining has words in it, mostly in Russian, and JJ tries to ignore them, because they sound suspiciously like ‘Please,’ and ‘More’. He bites on Yuri’s nipple, because that never ceases to get all the best noises, then licks Yuri’s skin from his the nipple down to the bellybutton, and up to the other nipple to suck on it again. His hands are still fondling with Yuri’s sides. JJ knows that when Yuri’s really turned on, his sides are even more sensible than his nipples. He scrapes his nails just under Yuri’s armpits at the same time he bites on his nipple, hard. 

‘Jean,’ Yuri pleads, ‘Jean, please!’

Yuri only calls him Jean when he’s like that, reduced to begging and whimpering. Yuri’s the only one who ever calls him ‘Jean’, and it makes JJ lose his mind completely. He drops everything he’s doing and rushes to kiss Yuri’s lips, swallowing his pleas. He tastes blood on Yuri’s lips, his lover must have been biting his lips until he broke the tender skin, and there’s nothing hotter than that. 

‘Please,’ Yuri begs again when they pull apart, ‘Please, Jean, please, anything!’

JJ caves and reaches to Yuri’s crotch with one hand. He touches his dick through the leather, seeing Yuri wince like he’s in pain and bite on his lip again - and there’s nothing intentionally seductive in it this time, but, like Yuri’s breathing, it’s even hotter that way.

‘Please,’ Yuri repeats, and JJ basks in the feeling he gets when he thinks that ‘please’ and ‘Jean’ are the only two words Yuri remembers anymore. 

He moves back between Yuri’s thighs and carefully, slowly unbuttons and unzips the fucking pants. He can’t push them down, not with Yuri’s knees spread this far, so he settles on carefully releasing Yuri’s dick and balls, leaving his ass still covered with leather. 

The view is...insanely obscene. Yuri’s dripping pre-come, his dick and the inside of his pants already wet with it, and JJ’s mouth waters; he wants to taste it so much. 

Instead, he squeezes Yuri’s ass with both hands, causing Yuri to whimper and beg, ‘Jean, please,’ once again. ‘Please, please,’ Yuri repeats again, and JJ can’t stand it anymore. 

He was going to lick Yuri carefully, tasting his pre-come and savouring every second of Yuri’s begging. He was going to make him scream his name and beg him until his voice went hoarse. 

Instead, he swallows Yuri in one swift motion, feeling his dick touch the back of his throat. Yuri screams. JJ pulls back, running his tongue over the head, and then takes it in again, enjoying Yuri’s shivers, the thickness of his dick in his mouth and the overwhelming smell. 

Yuri comes without a warning, spilling down JJ’s throat with a scream, and that, along with the sensation of Yuri’s come hitting the back of his throat, pushes JJ right over the edge. His orgasm is forceful, almost painful, and he chokes on Yuri’s release, because for a second he forgets how to breathe, let alone how to swallow. 

He lets his breathing slow down, then greedily licks all the come he spitted out off Yuri’s stomach and crotch. Yuri whines again, quietly this time, but doesn’t move, patiently waiting for JJ to be done with him.

When he’s satisfied with his work, he raises his head. Yuri’s still holding the same position: hands on the headboard, thighs spread, naked from his softening cock to his shoulders, the tank top clinging uselessly to his neck, leather pants tight around his thighs. His sides are covered with fresh bruises and hickeys, and JJ can’t, for the life of him, recall when and how he managed to leave those.

‘You can let go of the headboard now,’ he says, unsurprised by how hard it is to use his mouth for speaking. 

‘Fuck, that was intense,’ Yuri says, attempting to straighten out. 

JJ helps him up, takes off Yuri’s tank top and together they pull off his pants. Now Yuri’s fully naked and JJ’s still clothed, and that should be a turn-on - but instead, it makes him feel protective and culpable. 

He crawls on the bed, without bothering to get rid of his own clothes, and lets Yuri wrap himself around him. He has no more than ten minutes of this, while Yuri’s still post-orgasmically pliant and forgets to act like an ass, and he’s going to enjoy every second. Yuri hides his face in JJ’s chest and sighs with content.


End file.
